The disclosure herein is directed generally to materials for forming carton blanks and methods of forming carton blanks from such materials.
Once, primarily used to package the aggressive surfactants of concentrated detergents, laminate film packaging is now used for numerous applications including: soap boxes, cereal boxes, bottle carriers, can boxes, etc.
The components of laminate film packaging generally include a layer of printed film and a layer of paperboard. The paperboard serves as a substrate to which the film layer is laminated. Film provides strength to the composition, therefore allowing for thinner, recycled, or otherwise lower strength paperboard to be used. Laminate film packaging is environmentally sound because in many situations it is made from post-consumer recycled fibers and is itself recyclable. Products packaged in laminate film packaging may have lower contamination levels due to the barrier properties of the film, resulting in products staying fresher longer and reaching the end-user in better condition.
Laminate film packaging is often made from recycled materials. In many cases, the paperboard is a Double-Kraft Lined (DKL) product. DKL paperboard consists of mixed fibers in the inner plies with one ply of Kraft on either side for strength.
Typically, the film used for laminate film packaging is polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), or polyethylene terephthalate (PET). The film may optionally be provided with a unique visual characteristic such as a holographic or mearl pattern. The film may be surface printed or reverse printed with graphics. The film improves the aesthetics while adding extra strength to the paperboard.
An optional metalization layer deposited on the laminate film may further improve aesthetics of the laminate film package. The optional metalization layer may be included to provide a barrier layer for improved graphics. The improved graphics is a result of the reflectivity of the metalization layer. The metalization layer may be provided on a surface of the film by vapor deposition and is commonly an aluminum layer.
The term xe2x80x98webxe2x80x99 is commonly used in the packaging industry to refer to a large roll of material to which various processes (e.g. printing and surface treatments, cutting, scoring, etc.) are provided. One such process is the cutting of blanks from the web of material.
After separating blanks from the web of material, the blanks may be inserted into a separate machine or in-line section of a continuous machine for gluing and folding (often referred to as a folder/gluer machine). Gluing and folding is often completed while the package is moving at a somewhat relatively high speed in a progressive, continuous manner.
While traveling through the folder/gluer machine, adhesive is used to erect packages from the laminate film carton blanks. Two types of adhesive are conventionally used. The first type of adhesive is cold glue and the second type is hot glue.
Cold glue is typically in the form of an adhesive dissolved in a volatile carrier. The cold glue is generally applied to the laminate film packaging in a wet condition. Upon assembling the packaging, the volatile carrier is wicked from the adhesive into the paperboard or evaporated. The resulting dry adhesive provides tack to attach one section of the packaging to another. Since the volatile carrier needs to be removed from the cold glue, cold glue typically works better on plain paperboard (i.e. without film). The cold glue works sufficiently well when attaching laminate film packaging where a paperboard-to-paperboard attachment is required. Additionally, the packaging may be assembled with cold glue having a film-to-paperboard attachment. It is difficult, however, to obtain a satisfactory film-to-film attachment using cold glue due to the required removal of the volatile carrier. Cold glue may be dispensed from a nozzle or a cold glue pot. The nozzle for cold glue is often controlled by a solenoid that is actuated by a control system. The cold glue pot is a pad-printing device wherein a rotating pad has a raised area. The raised area picks-up glue from the glue pot and transfers it to the packaging.
Hot glue is an adhesive that is semi-fluid when hot and semi-solid when cold. The hot glue is applied hot to packaging. Before the hot glue cools, the packaging is assembled. The hot glue is then cooled to provide an attachment between the two parts of the package. The hot glue provides a sufficient bond on film-to-film applications as well as paperboard-to-film and paperboard-to-paperboard attachment. Hot glue is most commonly dispensed from a nozzle. The nozzle is typically actuated by a solenoid that is controlled by a control system.
In one exemplary embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a method of making at least one carton blank, the method comprising: providing a relatively rigid material comprising: a first portion; a first edge and an oppositely disposed second edge defining a first width formed between the first edge and the second edge; providing a relatively flexible fluid impervious material comprising: a second portion; a third edge and an oppositely disposed fourth edge defining a second width formed between the third edge and the fourth edge; wherein the second width is less than the first width; adhering the first portion to the second portion, thereby defining a web of material; and separating the at least one carton blank from the web of material.
In another exemplary embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a web of material from which carton blanks are separated comprising: a relatively rigid material comprising: a first portion; a second portion adjacent to the first portion; a first edge and an oppositely disposed second edge defining a first width formed between the first edge and the second edge; a relatively flexible fluid impervious material comprising: a third portion; a fourth portion adjacent to the third portion; a third edge and an oppositely disposed fourth edge defining a second width formed between the third edge and the fourth edge; wherein the second width is less than the first width; wherein the second portion is adhered to the first portion; and wherein the second portion is immediately adjacent to the fourth portion but not adhered to the fourth portion.
In another exemplary embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a web of material from which carton blanks are separated comprising: a relatively rigid material comprising at least a first portion and a second portion; a relatively flexible fluid impervious material having at least a third portion and a fourth portion; wherein the web of material comprises at least a first condition and a second condition; wherein, in the first condition: the first portion is adhered to the third portion; and the second portion is immediately adjacent to the fourth portion but not adhered to the fourth portion; wherein, in the second condition; the first portion is adhered to the third portion; the fourth portion is not immediately adjacent to the second portion; and the fourth portion is at least partially separated from the third portion.
In another exemplary embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a method of forming carton blanks, the method comprising: providing a relatively rigid material comprising at least a first portion and a second portion; providing a relatively flexible fluid impervious material having at least a third portion and a fourth portion; adhering the first portion to the third portion, thereby defining a web of material; and locating the second portion immediately adjacent to the fourth portion but not adhering the second portion to the fourth portion; at least partially separating the fourth portion from the third portion; and separating the at least one carton blank from the web of material.